


Little Witch Academia - The pirates of the Grand Triskellion

by Starshy



Category: Little Witch Academia, One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, Other, Pre-Grand Line (One Piece)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshy/pseuds/Starshy
Summary: Riqueza, fama, poder... una mujer había obtenido todo en este mundo, era la Reina de los Piratas Uddowāda Woodward. Antes de morir sus últimas palabras inspiraron al mundo a aventurarse al mar: "¿Mi tesoro? Si lo queréis es vuestro... lo he escondido todo en ese lugar". Y así dio comienzo lo que se conoce como la Gran Era de la Piratería, lanzando a cientos de piratas al mar para encontrar el Grand Triskellion.Kagari D. Atsuko, que ahora sigue su camino para convertirse en la próxima Reina de los Piratas y para ello, deberá encontrar el "Grand Triskellion". Sigues sus aventuras mientras encuentras sus nakamas, lucha por su sueño y encuentra su pasado
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. ¡Soy Akko! - La futura reina de los piratas

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueño de la franquicia de little witch academia o One Piece, si ven que tengo errores de escritura es mi primer fanfic,

En un vasto océano azul, se encontraba un barco de lujo, dos marineros estaban observando el océano con caras de aburrimientos, ya que no tenían nada que hacer, mientras que uno de los observo que había un barril que frotaba en el mar

Marinero 1: oye, mira un barril

Marinero 2: el que lo pesque primero se lo queda

Marinero 1: trato

Mientras que los marineros estaban pescando el barril, en el interior del barco en una pista de baile, se encontraban personas elegantes que bailaban y charlaban, entre todos ellos, se encontraba una pecosa anaranjada con un vestido elegante, que estaba observando el lugar, de un momento a otro se le acercó un hombre con esmoquin

Hombre: me concedería esta pieza mi lady

Pecosa: seguro

De allí la pecosa junto con el hombre bailaron una pieza clásica, mientras que, volviendo con los marineros, el segundo de ellos ya había pescado el barril en su segundo intento

Marinero 2: vaya de verdad pesa mucho

Marinero 1: crees que tenga cerveza allá dentro

Marinero 2: pues seguro

**BOOM**

Los dos hombres cayeron al piso, mientras que barril rodo por la cocina, cuando se levantan de nuevo, escucharon más explosiones en el mar

Marinero 3: BARCO PIRATA A LA VISTA

En la vista de la cubierta los marineros del barco, empezaron a alarmarse por el barco pirata que veían, el barco en total tenía madera negra, con una bandera pirata que consistía en una calavera con un mazo atrás del cráneo, el barco pirata empezó a disparar tiros de avisos que daban cercar del barco, mientras que la gente del interior empezaron a gritar y a descontrolarse, la pecosa que estaba con el hombre se alejó de él, pero en su mano tenía una billetera con dinero

Mientras tanto en el barco pirata se encontraba muchas mujeres hostiles, la que estaba parada al frente viendo todo era el único hombre en el barco, era gordo, alto y feo, y en su mano izquierda llevaba un gran mazo de hierro, ese hombre era el capitán Alkiles o mejor conocido como Mazo de hierro

Alkiles: Avery, quien es el hombre más guapo

Alkiles se volteo para ver una pequeña adolescente que temblaba por su mirada, tenía el cabello negro y un traje de marinero

Avery: pues usted señor Alkiles, nadie se compara con su belleza

Alkiles: que bien mi querida Avery, ahora todos -alzando la voz- vamos a tomar ese barco y robarle todas sus pertenencias, entendido

Todas: si capitán

Alkiles: ahora, ¡VAYAN!

De allí todas las mujeres excepto Avery empezó a retroceder, pero Alkiles noto eso y la agarro por el cuello y la patio mandándola hacia el otro barco, después el salto hacia el otro barco y golpeo su mazo creando un hueco

Alkiles: ATENCION TODO, DANOS TODOS LO QUE TENGA O SE VERAN POR LAS MALAS

De ahí todos los piratas empezaron a robar a los tripulantes que estaban aun en el salón de baile, excepto a la pecosa que se había escondido en una esquina

Pecosa: mi oportunidad

Dijo ella, cuando se cambió a un traje de bandido y empezó a esquivar a los piratas malos que estaban por todas partes, cuando llego a la cubierta del barco, ella salto hacia el otro barco que estaba vacío para robarle sus tesoros

Mientras tanto dentro del barco atacado, Avery entro a la cocina buscando cualquier cosa, hasta que encontró el barril que había sido pescado por los marineros, así que se iba a llevárselo, pero el barril pesaba mucho, así que lo empujó hacia la puerta, pero fue interrumpida por otras 3 chicas piratas que llegaron a la cocina

Pirata 1: vaya Avery, evitando el trabajo de nuevo, Alkiles se va a enojar de nuevo

Pirata 2: un barril muy interesante, que tal si no le dices nada, no le diremos nada

Avery: pero Alkiles me va a regañar no… -interrumpida-

Pirata 3: basta de palabras -levantando el barril-, de verdad es pesado, pero qué tal si lo rompemos

Entonces la pirata preparo su puño listo para golpear el barril, las otras dos piratas estaban con una sonrisa, mientras que Avery estaba aterrada

**PUM**

¿?: que bien he dormido

Dijo una morena de pelo castaño que había salido del barril, golpeando por accidente a la pirata que iba romper el barril, sorprendiendo tanto a Avery, que las dos piratas

¿?: ayayaya, oigan tienen comida

Pirata 1: quién diablos eres

Pirata 2: pagaras por lo que hiciste a nuestro compañero

¿?: oye tiene comida -hablando con Avery-

Piratas: ahora veras

Dijeron las dos piratas en unísono, sacando sus espadas para atacar a la morena, Avery vio esto y se asustó cerrando los ojos para no ver el asesinato de esa morena, mientras que ella solo volteo atrás y puso su mano en su cintura

**Clang**

Avery abrió los ojos y vio que la morena aún estaba viva, y vio que las piratas estaban en el suelo temblando de miedo

Piratas: es un monstruo

Dicen de nuevo al unísono huyendo de la morena, mientras que se llevaba a su compañera inconsciente, dejando solo a la morena y Avery, que esta miraba rara a la castaña

Avery: quién eres

¿?: soy Atsuko D Kagari, pero me puede llamar Akko

Mientras tanto en la cubierta, se encontraba Alkiles estaba feliz ya que se habían robado todo, pero escucho unos gritos que venía abajo del barco, cuando volteo la cabeza, en el hoyo salieron dos de sus piratas aterradas

Pirata 1: Alkiles, tenemos un problema, alguien nos ataco

Alkiles: quien, la Peste Manbavaran

Pirata 2: no, es un monstruo

Alkiles: si no es Manbavaran no me importa, además donde esta Avery

Pirata: Avery esta con ese monstruo

Alkiles: entonces se está escapando, lo voy a detener

Mientras en la bodega del barco se encontraba la morena, ahora nombrada Akko que buscaba comida, y Avery que observaba la escena con exageración

Akko: vaya que buena comida, oye no quiere -pasándole una manzana-

Avery: no gracias, además que hacía en ese barril

Akko: yo -tragando sus manzanas-, en el barco que venía se hundió en un remolino así que me metí en un barril

Avery: un barco, entonces eres un pirata

Akko: bueno, acabo de comenzar, pero pronto encontrare una tripulación para cumplir mi sueño de ser la reina de los piratas

Avery: la reina de los piratas, acaso quieres encontrar el Grand Triskellion, el tesoro más grande del mundo, sabes lo peligroso que es eso, todos los piratas van tras ese tesoro

Akko: descuida, soy muy fuerte

Avery: pero nadie ha llegado al Grand Line, muchos barcos han sido hundidos, de verdad piensas dar tu vida por eso

Akko: si muero, por lo menos lo intente -sonriendo-

Avery miro a Akko con cara de asombro, la determinación que tiene Akko de cumplir su sueño, mientras que ella por el miedo no puede escapar de su vida

Akko: por cierto, Avery, dijiste que están atacando este barco, esos piratas son tu nakamas

En eso Akko miro a Avery que puso una cara triste

Avery: quisiera decir eso, me uní en contra de mi voluntad, un día cuando fui a pescar me subí a un bote que era del Alkiles y desde entonces llevo 3 años bajo su mando, no sé si pueda cumplir mi sueño de ser un marine

Akko: vaya de verdad eres una inútil

Avery: tampoco es que me lo digas en la cara

Akko: porque no escapa

Avery: si fuera muy fácil, además si Alkiles se entera, me estaría golpeando con su gran ma…

**PUUMMMMM**

Alkiles: ¡AVERYYYYYYYYY ¡

Del mismo techo destruido apareció el capitán Alkiles, asustando a Avery, mientras que Akko que estaba recostada en una pared, vio que algunas espadas se clavaban, pero ninguna le dio

Avery: Capitan Alkiles

Alkiles: con que me está traicionando, escapando del trabajo y formando una rebelión, pero sabes que te perdonare si quieres, solo di quien es el hombre más guapo del mar

Avery: por supuesto er…

Akko: oye Avery quien es esa bola de manteca

Dijo Akko ganándose las miradas de todos en el barco, que se quedaron viendo con los ojos bien altos y la boca abierta, pero el que está furioso es Alkiles

Alkiles: como me llamaste maldita mocosa

Akko: Avery que pasa, no me digas que te asusto la bola

Alkiles: AHORA SI VERAS LA IRA DEL CAPITAN MAZA DE HIERRO -furioso-

Alkiles se acercó a Akko con su mazo gigante en su mano derecha a punto de golpear a Akko, pero ella lo noto y agarro a Avery y salto esquivando la maza y subiendo a la cubierta por el mismo hoyo

Alkiles: ATENCION TODOS, MATEN A ESA MOCOSA, EL QUE LO HAGA, TENDRA UNA JUGOSA RECOMPENSA

Por el mensaje que escuchan todas las piratas se pusieron en posición y rodearon a Akko y a una Avery que estaba asustada, pero Akko estaba tranquila y empezó a esquivar los espadazos que le tiraban las piratas, de un momento a otro, Akko salto dando un 360 esquivando dos espadazos, al mismo tiempo impactando dos golpes en la cara a las dos piratas

Akko: atacar por detrás es de cobarde

De pronto apareció un grupo de grandes de piratas estaba en la espalda de Akko, logrando asustar a Akko

Akko: atacar en grupos grande es de cobarde -escapando de ello-

Así el resto de las piratas empezaron a perseguir a Akko, hasta que la rodean en un circulo sin ninguna forma de escape, así que el grupo ataco a Akko por todas partes, haciendo que Avery cerrara los ojos

**Clang Clang Clang Glang**

Avery abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio que el circulo que tenia rodeado a Akko estaba disuelto y golpeadas por todos lados, mientras que Akko estaba tranquila, pero esta vez tenia una katana de mango dorado, y el filo que brillaba con el sol

Akko: por favor, ni siquiera como calentamiento sirven

Alkiles: todos ustedes son una banda de inútiles

Dijo Alkiles que ahora mismo estaba en frente de Akko, con una expresión de enojo en su rostro y agarrando su mazo

Alkiles: ustedes son tan patéticos, Avery quiero que mates a esa chica ahora

Del orden que dio Alkiles, Avery estaba temblando por eso, pero ella miro a Akko que le dio una sonrisa, sabiendo lo que decía Akko, ella tomo valor

Avery: no

Alkiles: que dijiste -enojado-

Avery: LO QUE ESCUCHASTE PINCHE GORDO MARANO COCHINO

Antes esas palabras, todos los piratas incluido Alkiles con la boca abierta, sorprendidos por Avery, mientras que Akko se reía

Akko: bien dicho Avery, así se hace

Alkiles: ahora todos ustedes están muerto -furiosa-

Akko: Avery, rápido pásame esas dos katanas -dijo poniéndose seria-

Sin pensarlo dos veces Avery le lanzo las dos katanas que estaba cerca de ella, justo cuando Akko se había puesto su katana en la boca y agarrando las dos katanas, mientras que Alkiles lanzo su mazo agarrándolo de las dos manos, Akko se volteo en una pose sosteniendo la primera espada hacia arriba, y la segunda abajo, mientras cruzaba sus brazos

Alkiles: **Mazazo salvaje**

Akko: **Estilo tres espadas, Corte de la golondrina**

Mientras tanto en un bote con varias bolsas que contenía tesoros, se encontraba la pecosa de nuevo asegurando su carga

**SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP**

Todo el barco junto con el bote se sacudió por ese estruendo que sucedió, la pecosa se sorprendió por eso y vio como el barco en el que estaba era partido por la mitad de un corte limpio

Pecosa: imposible, lo que sea que allá pasado, debería irme pronto de aquí, el que haya pasado esto debe haber sido un monstruo

Directamente ella zarpo hacia la próxima isla, volviendo con Akko estaba ahora su espada conectada con el inicio del corte y una Avery sorprendida con la fuerza de Akko, mientras que Alkiles estaba desmayado por el susto que le dio el ataque de Akko, junto con su mazo que estaba partido por la mitad

Avery: (Akko, quien diablo eres)

Akko: bueno, creo que este barco ya no puede continuar, vamos a tomar un bote e irnos

Avery: pero Akko sabes donde hay una isla cerca

En eso Akko se detuvo, y miro de nuevo a Avery con una sonrisa de tonta sacando la lengua

Akko: no

Avery -suspira-, yo te acompañare, se de una isla que hay cerca

Akko: genial Avery, sabía que podría confiar en ti

Dijo Akko llevando a Avery al barco, al mismo tiempo lanzándose al mar, abandonando ahora mismo al barco destruido por Akko y los piratas heridos en el proceso, ya cuando ellas estaban lejos, Avery se dirigió hacia Akko

Avery: bueno Akko, tomaremos 3 horas para llegar a la isla gaviota, pero te debo decir, que allí tienen encerrada a Sucy Manbavaran o la Peste Manbavaran, una cazarrecompensas demasiada peligrosa

Akko: en serio, creo que la voy a convertir en mi nakama

Avery: sabes lo que estas diciendo, Manbavaran es peligrosa y despiadada, no importa quien sea

Akko: si, pero eso no significa que sea mala o buena, solo es ella misma, además presiento que es alguien humilde

En otro lugar cerca del patio de la marina, en entre el sol del mediodía se encontraba amarrada en una cruz, una chica pálida de cabello morado, con una blusa negra y pantalones jeans largo, que se encontraba mirando a la nada

¿?: siete días más y ya

**Continuara**


	2. ¡Aparece la cazarrecompensas! - ¡La Peste Morada, Sucy Manbavaran!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riqueza, fama, poder... una mujer había obtenido todo en este mundo, era la Reina de los Piratas Uddowāda Woodward. Antes de morir sus últimas palabras inspiraron al mundo a aventurarse al mar: "¿Mi tesoro? Si lo queréis es vuestro... lo he escondido todo en ese lugar". Y así dio comienzo lo que se conoce como la Gran Era de la Piratería, lanzando a cientos de piratas al mar para encontrar el Grand Triskellion.
> 
> Kagari D. Atsuko, quien desperto sin tener recuerdos de su pasado, solo tiene un unico deseo, convertirse en la próxima Reina de los Piratas y para ello, deberá encontrar el "Grand Triskellion". Sigues sus aventuras mientras encuentras sus nakamas, lucha por su sueño y encuentra su pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueño de la franquicia de little witch academia o One Piece

Akko: Avery tengo hambre

Dijo nuestra protagonista que estaba en una esquina del bote, ella estaba mirando la nube aburridamente, mientras que Avery estaba observando el océano, ya habían navegado por horas y Avery observaba el mar cada rato, hasta que vio tierra

Avery: hey Akko, ya casi llegamos a la isla

Akko: en serio -levantándose-, que bien, espera Sucy que muy pronto serás mi nakama

Avery: aun sigues con la idea de reclutar a Sucy, te das cuenta de que es una cazarrecompensas

Akko: significa que es muy fuerte, además que hace presa en la Marina

Avery: escuche que ataco al pueblo y destruyo propiedad privada de la Marina, no sé si son ciertos los rumores

Akko: solo hay una forma de averiguarlo -dijo poniéndose al frente del bote-, vamos allá

Mientras tanto en la isla se encontraba un bote que había llegado que se encontraba la pecosa con varias fundas llenos de tesoro, ella ahora había cambiado su atuendo a una blusa de color blancos y pantalones jeans corto, ella ahora estaba mirando con unos binoculares a la torre de la Marina observando cierta habitación llena de Marine

Pecosa: aún hay muchos guardias, pero creo que hay una entrada, es hora de robar ese mapa

De allí ella se dirigió hacia el pueblo, sin notar que otro barco había llegado al muelle, esta vez estaban llegando Akko y Avery que embarcado en el puerto hace rato, ahora dirigiéndose al pueblo

Avery: aquí estamos, isla gaviota, una isla de buen comercio y pescadería, protegido por la Marina, con su base en las afueras del pueblo

Akko: que bien, ahora vamos hacia Sucy -caminando-

Avery: Espérame Akko -caminando junto a ella-, además crees que sea correcto de hablar de ella en el pueblo

Akko: porque no lo seria -dijo comiendo una manzana y pagándola- no sabemos si Sucy es una buena persona

Después que menciona el nombre de Sucy, todos los lugareños que estaba en la zona se escondieron por temor por ese nombre, dejando a una Akko confundida y a una Avery con miedo

Avery: te lo dije, apuesto que Sucy ha experimentado con personas para envenenarlos

Akko: vamos no seas gallina, vayamos a la base

Avery: pero Akko, Espérame -la siguió-

Así ellas estuvieron caminando por una colina que llevaba a una base de la marina, ahora que se veía de cerca era una torre grande con el logo de la Marina, así que siguieron caminando por 5 minutos, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la base

Akko: así que esta es la base de la Marina, donde crees que estará

Avery: no estoy muy segura, debe estar en una cárcel dentro o en el techo encadenada

Akko: mira está aquí

Cuando Avery miro a Akko esta se encontraba asomada en una pared

Avery: oye que haces allí

Akko: la encontré es Sucy

Así Avery subió a la pared que se encontraba Akko y vio que se encontraba en un patio de entrenamiento con 6 o más cruces, pero entre las cruces se encontraba una chica pálida de cabello purpura que llevaba una blusa negra sin mangas y pantalones ajustados, estaba amarrada de los brazos

Avery: imposible, la Peste Manbavaran, Sucy Manbavaran la cazarrecompensas capaz de envenenar un pueblo entero

Akko: de veras, voy a entrar

Avery: NO ME ESCUCHASTE IDIOTA -sujetándola-. Esto es una base de la Marina, si entramos, así como así nos arrestaran

Akko: pero no debería a ver personas vigilando

Avery: tienes razón debería haber por lo menos 2 o 3 soldados, pero no hay nadie

Ellas se quedaron mirando por un momento, hasta que escuchan un ruido, cuando voltearon hacia el ruido, vieron una escalera y como una niña de 10 años, subía la escalera, primero observando el lugar, después hizo una señal de silencio hacia Akko y Avery y después salto para aterrizar en el jardín de la Marina dirigiéndose hacia Sucy

Avery: oye Akko no hay que detenerla, se está dirigiendo hacia Sucy

Akko: solo observa

De ay Avery observo de nuevo la niña, que se puso delante de Sucy, Sucy levanto la vista y vio a la niña que tenía una bolsa en su regazo, Avery al principio tuvo miedo, pero luego escucho las palabras de Sucy

Sucy: oye niña, que haces aquí, sabes que es peligroso

Niña: sé que tienes hambres, así que te traje esto -sacando un par de bolas de arroz-, no soy una buena cocinera, pero le puse mucho esfuerzo haciéndolo

Sucy: no lo quiero, mejor vete de aquí, antes que aparez…

¿?: oye apestosa, aun sigues con vida

Sucy: hablando del diablo

Del frente de la base se encontró a una chica rubia de 15 años, con una blusa elegante de color purpura y una falda larga que combinaba con la blusa, de atrás de ella lo acompañaban dos Marine con mirada severas

¿?: dime porque no te rindes y muere

Sucy: como si te lo dejara fácil Chloe, ganare la apuesta y me iré de aquí

Chloe: no te emociones tan pronto, aún queda 7 días para que te libere, además que haces aquí niña

Niña: yo, nada

Chloe: con que, tratando de alimentar a un prisionero, es una ofensa grave contra la ley, tu lee la regla N.15

Marine #1: si señor, ´cualquier persona que ayude a un prisionero, será tratado como traición´, orden dada por la oficial Barbania

Chloe: exacto, si la alimentas será una traición, pero como soy una buena persona, no le diré nada a mi madre -cogiendo una bola de arroz de la niña-

Niña: oye eso no es para ti

Chloe: ni que fuera para tanto -comiendo la bola de arroz-, PUAF -escupiéndola- idiota sabe horrible, las bolas de arroz se le echa sal, no azúcar

Niña: en serio, pensé si le ponía azúcar sabría un poco mejor

Chloe: eres una niña torpe -cogiendo la otra bola de arroz-, esto es una desgracia para la comida -pisando las bolas de arroz-

Niña: nooo -llorando-, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo, déjalo de pisarlo

Chloe: no seas imprudente, solo eres una simple peregrina, oye tu -dirigiéndose hacia el segundo Marine-, tirara por la reja

Marine #2: pero señor, solo es una niña

Chloe: quieres que hable con mi madre que no está cumpliendo las ordenes

Marine #2: lo hare señor

Así que el hombre asustado, camino hacia la niña que iba a escapar, pero él lo agarra, susurrándole un ´lo siento niña´ él lo lanzo hacia afuera donde estaba Akko y Avery, por suerte Akko salto sin que lo notaran los Marine y la abrazo utilizando su cuerpo para amortiguar la caída

Akko: oye está bien

Niña: si mucha gracias

Avery vio que la niña estaba bien, ella suspiro y volvió de nuevo hacia donde estaba Sucy, Chloe y los Marine

Chloe: jajajaja, que bien la lanzaste, así dudara de venir de nuevo

Sucy: y me dicen monstruo a mi

Chloe: no sé porque lo dices, cuando mi madre este aquí, el único monstruo será tú, y es mi misión encerrándote

Y así Chloe con los Marine se alejó de los Marine dejando a Sucy sola mirando el suelo de nuevo

Akko: oye estas bien

Sucy levanto la cabeza y vio a Akko sonriéndole, al principio pensó que venía para burlarse o atacarla cuando vio las espadas, pero no vio nada de hostilidad o signo de burla, así que se tranquilizo

Sucy: que quieres -dijo sin emociones-

Akko: eres Sucy Manbavaran

Sucy: si, y que

Akko: escuche que eres muy fuerte

Sucy: no mucho en fuerza bruta, pero en experiencia si

Akko: oye, quieres ser mi nakama

Sucy: no

Akko: porque

Sucy: lo siento, pero ser pirata no es mi profesión

Akko: y si te libero

Sucy: paso, no necesito ayuda de nadie, además en 7 días ya podre irme

Akko: bueno, regresare si quieres cambiar de opinión -se va-

Sucy: oye, me puedes hacer un favor

Akko se detuvo y volteo hacia Sucy que miraba las bolas de arroz pisaba que estaba cubierto de tierra

Sucy: me puedes dar eso

Akko: eso, pero está cubierto de tierra

Sucy: me lo vas a dar, o te iras

Akko: ya voy

Dijo cuando agarro el arroz con tierra se le dio entero en la boca a Sucy que se la comió, así que la mastico

Akko: sabe horrible verdad -mirándola-

Sucy: estuvo deliciosa

Después que dijo esas palabras, Sucy estaba escondiendo sus lágrimas, pero Akko noto eso y le sonrió, después se alejó de ella con la promesa que iba a volver de nuevo

**15 minutos después**

Ahora mismo se encontraban Akko y Avery en la taberna donde trabajaba la niña que se llamaba Mia y ayudaba su madre en la taberna, la madre en agradecimiento por salvar a su hija le dio comida gratis, sin pensar que Akko ya va por 5 platos vacíos de comida, mientras que Avery pidió un jugo

Akko: ha, ya estoy llena

Avery: sí que tienes un apetito grande

Akko: si -sonriendo-

Avery: señora, espero que no sea una molestia esto, seguro que podemos pagar la comida

Tabernera: descuiden esta taberna tiene muchos recursos para personas como ella, además le tengo que agradecer por salvar a mi hija

Akko: además porque Sucy esta allá en primer lugar

Mia: todo es culpar mía, un día Chloe llego al pueblo con un perro salvaje y estuvo atacando al pueblo, cuando su perro entro a la taberna y empezó a comerse toda la comida, intente detenerlo pero Chloe mando a su perro que me atacara, pero de pronto Sucy me protegió golpeando al perro y a Chloe, pero ella amenazo que iba a ejecutar a mi madre y a mí, pero Sucy hizo una apuesta que si sobrevivía por 4 semanas nos perdonaba la vida, desde entonces Sucy ha estado 3 semanas en la intemperie sin comida ni agua

Avery: en serio, pero los rumores dicen que Sucy destruyo propiedad y ataco al pueblo

Tabernera: eso es lo que creen la gente, porque Barbania ha obligado al pueblo de no hablar de eso

Avery: entonces es por eso que los ciudadanos salieron corriendo antes, le tienen miedo a la Marina, y pensar que ellos son los que traen justicia al mar

Tabernera: no la Marina entera, solo el oficial Barbania, por ella es que el pueblo este así, además si no cumplimos sus reglas, nos tacha como traidores ese es el problema

Avery: ya veo

**Ting**

Todo el mundo giro su cabeza hacia el timbre de la puerta, y vieron que era Chloe la rubia ruidosa que mando lanza a la niña con un Marine atrás de ellas, cuando entro por la puerta ella entro se ubicó en una de las mesas vacías pateando una silla en el camino

Chloe: no puedo creer que aun siga viva esa idiota

Marine: Lo se señorita Chloe, solo le queda 7 días para liberarla

Chloe: ja, quien dijo que la iba liberar

Marine: a que se refiere señorita, no va a cumplir su promesa

Chloe: por supuesto que no, mi madre descubrió sobre la apuesta y dijo que la iba a matar hoy mismo

Akko tras escuchar eso, se quedó estática por un momento e igual que Avery, Mia y la tabernera, pero en ese momento Akko sintió furia y en un breve instante sus ojos rojos brillaron

Chloe: además ella iba a morir como quiera, no iba a cumplir mi promesa

**PUM**

Chloe fue estrellada con otra la pared con un gran moretón en su mejilla izquierda por parte de Akko que la había golpeado fuertemente, cuando ella se recuperó vio a Akko que la iba golpear de nuevo y a Avery que le estaba sujetando

Avery: Akko tranquilízate no lograras nada con esto

Chloe: tu fuiste que me golpeaste, sabes que es una grave ofensa atacar a la Marina

Akko: ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO DE LA MARINA, TIENES QUE CUMPLIR TU PALABRA

Chloe: hablas de Sucy, esa criminal va a recibir su merecido, ella merece mor…

**PUM**

Recibió otro puñetazo esta vez dejándola inconsciente, haciendo un alboroto en el lugar, asustando a los Marine haciendo que se alejen del lugar

Akko: Avery, no quiero que me detengas

Avery: no lo hare, ve y salva a Sucy

Y sin nada más que decir Akko salió a toda velocidad, dejando a Avery y a la tabernera sola, hasta que la mujer se dio cuenta que su hija

Tabernera: espera, donde esta mía

Avery: no me digas que ella se fue

Mientras tanto en la base de la Marina se encontraba Sucy, mirando las nubes de nuevo, pero escucho un ruido entre los arbustos y encontró a la niña corriendo hacia ella intentando desatarla

Sucy: oye niña que haces aquí

Mia: he venido a rescatarte -tirando de la cuerda-

Sucy: niña mejor dejarlo, saldré de aquí en una semana

Mia: no es cierto, te van a asesinar hoy mismo

Sucy: que

Mia: Chloe vino a la taberna y dijo que te van a ejecutar hoy mismo, la oficial Barbania en persona

Sucy: esa rata, si la vuelvo a ver la voy a envenenar con una de mis peores pociones

¿?: vaya, vaya una traición hacia mí, intentando liberar al criminal

Cuando escucharon la voz, ambas miraron al origen de la voz y encontraron a la oficial de la Marina Barbaria que vestía su capa grande de la Marina con una blusa negra sin mangas y pantalones cortos con unos músculos igual a un gorila, cargando una gran hacha grande en su espalda, acompañada de 6 Marine teniendo cada uno un trabuco

Barbania: Marines quiero que ejecuten a estas personas por traición y piratería

Marine #1: pero señor solo es una niña no podemos hacerlo

Barbania: acaso esta incumpliendo mis ordenes -agarrando su hacha-, saben lo que les pasa a las personas que no cumplen los ordenes

Marine #2: Pero oficial

Barbania: SINO QUIEREN MORIR, QUE COMIENCE LA EJECUCION, ALGUNA OBJECION

Todos los Marine: NO SEÑORA

Y así los Marine empezaron a apuntar sus armas hacia Sucy y Mia, está escondiéndose atrás de Sucy, mientras que ella miraba con horror este suceso

Sucy: (no puedo acabar, aun tengo mucho que vivir, yo aun… tengo que cumplir mi promesa)

Así que Sucy y Mia cerraron los ojos esperando su muerte, mientras que los Marine dispararon hacia ellas

**SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP**

Sucy abrió los ojos de nuevos ha no sentir los disparos y lo que vio la sorprendió demasiado con los ojos bien abiertos, la misma chica morena que había discutido antes, esta vez con dos espadas en mano y uno en la boca

Akko: oye estas bien

Sucy: quien carajos eres tu -dijo en estado de shock-

Akko: soy Atsuko D. Kagari, la próxima reina de los piratas

Sucy: reina de los piratas, eres estúpida o que

Akko: solo es un sueño que voy a cumplir sin importar como, para eso e entrenado todo este tiempo para hacerme muy fuerte

Sucy: sueños, convicción creo que reconozco tu valor

Akko: que bien, porque te tengo un trato, si te libero tendrás que ser mi nakama para cumplir nuestros sueños, que te parece

Sucy: si para salir viva de aquí tengo que convertirme en pirata -sonríe- lo acepto

Akko: bien dicho

De hay Akko corto la cuerda que mantenía sujetada a Sucy, así que cayo, pero se levantó de nuevo poniéndose en una posición de pelea hacia la Marina, tanto que Akko hizo la misma acción con sus espadas

Akko: vamos a patearle el trasero a esto Marine, qué opinas Sucy

Sucy: me satisface mucho, solo no te metas en mi camino entendido

Akko: dado por hecho

**Continuara**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dan a la historia, cualquier sugerencia o consejo es bienvenido


	3. ¡Akko vs Barbania! - ¿Quien es esa misteriosa chica!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riqueza, fama, poder... una mujer había obtenido todo en este mundo, era la Reina de los Piratas Uddowāda Woodward. Antes de morir sus últimas palabras inspiraron al mundo a aventurarse al mar: "¿Mi tesoro? Si lo queréis es vuestro... lo he escondido todo en ese lugar". Y así dio comienzo lo que se conoce como la Gran Era de la Piratería, lanzando a cientos de piratas al mar para encontrar el Grand Triskellion.
> 
> Kagari D. Atsuko, quien desperto sin tener recuerdos de su pasado, solo tiene un unico deseo, convertirse en la próxima Reina de los Piratas y para ello, deberá encontrar el "Grand Triskellion". Sigues sus aventuras mientras encuentras sus nakamas, lucha por su sueño y encuentra su pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueño de la franquicia de Little Witch Academia u One piece

Akko: vamos a patearle el trasero a esto Marine, qué opinas Sucy

Sucy: me satisface mucho, solo no te metas en mi camino entendido

Akko: dado por hecho

Barbania: todo el mundo que no escapen con vida, quiero las cabezas de los dos como ejemplo

Y así los hombres de la Marina apuntaron de nuevo hacia Akko y Sucy

Akko: Sucy ponte atrás de mí, ahora

Sin más Sucy se puso detrás, cuando la Marina empezó a disparar de nuevo, pero Akko Intercepto cada bala con sus espadas cortándolo al instante, haciendo que Barbania se desespere, así que Akko se acercó a los Marine y corto sus rifles uno a uno

Akko: aun quieren mas

Todos los Marine se asustan e intentan alejarse de ella

Barbania: ¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!, SI MUESTRAN COBARDIA ME ESTAN FALTANDO AL RESPECTO

Marine: pero capitana, no podemos hacer nada, necesitamos pe…

**PAM**

El Marine fue golpeado por el lado plano de la gran hacha de Barbania que tenía una mirada aterradora, asustando a los Marine y haciendo que Sucy y Akko tuvieron una mirada fija en ella

Barbania: ¡ESTO ES UNA ORDEN!, CUALQUIER DEBILIDAD QUE SE MUESTRE ANTE MI Y NO CUMPLAS MIS ORDENES SERA ASESINADO, ALGUNA OBJECION

Marine #2: pero capitana

Barbania mostro la parte afilada de su hacha hacia el Marine, logrando que se asuste y tragara saliva

Marine #2: ¡TODOS ATAQUEN, QUE NO QUEDEN NINGUNA CON VIDA!

Y así los Marine empezaron a acercarse hacia Akko, pero de repente apareció un humo de color morado que algunos soldados la olieron y se desmayaron de una vez, haciendo que otros soldados retrocedieran y que Akko miraba confundida, hasta que mira hacia Sucy que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

Sucy: descuida solo están desmayado

Akko: eres una usuaria de habilidades

Sucy: si, comí hace mucho la fruta doku-doku, me permite generar o manipular cualquier cosa con veneno, pero descuida yo puedo decidir quién puede morir

Akko: que increíble, que bueno que eres mi nakama

Barbania: te puedes costar caro si divagas en una batalla

Detrás de Akko apareció Barbania a punto de cortarla con su hacha, pero de un movimiento Akko detiene el ataque con sus dos espadas formando una X

Akko: quien dice que está divagando

Y así Akko empezó su ataque con dos espadas, mientras que Barbania solo podía defenderse de los espadazos, aunque siempre recibía uno o dos cortes, así que ella tomo distancia y vinieron otros Marine con espadas, pero de repente Sucy se puso atrás de ella y Roció con sus brazos un líquido que hace que los Marine se paralicen por completo

Sucy: oye idiota, dale unos buenos golpes de mi parte

Akko: bien

Y así sigue atacando sin parar, mientras que Sucy la cubría, así estuvieron Akko y Barbania peleando uno a uno, mientras que dentro de la base se encontraba la pecosa de antes, que estaba en la oficina principal buscando algo, ella reviso toda la oficina encontrando una cámara secreta que tenía contraseña, así que ella murmuro algo y se abrió la cámara secreta revelando papeles, principalmente mapas

Pecosa: aquí esta, el mapa para viajar al Grand Line

Cuando ella abrió el mapa se sorprendió, ya que no era un mapa, sino una carta

Pecosa: una nota, “Lo siento, pero tuve que robar este mapa por buenas razones, jajaja”, firmado los piratas de Persian, (demonios se llevan el mapa), por suerte se cómo robarle

Así ella se largó del lugar sin que diera cuenta del enfrentamiento que estaba en el patio, volviendo con Akko, ella se encontraba dominando la batalla con solo dos moretones, mientras que Barbania tenía varios cortes por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se cansara, pero ella seguía atacando, hasta que un corte de Akko hace que se detenga soltando su gran hacha

Barbania: imposible, soy la que tiene mayor autoridad aquí, entonces porque estoy arrodillada por una simple persona como tu

Akko: tener mayor autoridad no significa que seas mejor en todo

¿?: DETENTE

Akko volteo hacia el origen de la voz y encontró a Chloe temblando con una pistola apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Avery que la trajo consigo, que también estaba temblando

Chloe: DETENTE AHORA MISMO, O MATARE A TU AMIGA AHORA MISMO

Barbania: bien hecho hija, ahora matara ahora mismo

Avery miro hacia Akko para ver lo que iba a hacer, pero se sorprende a ver a Akko sonriendo hacia ella, sabiendo lo que significaba el gesto, ella tomo valor y dejo de temblar

Avery: mátame

Chloe: ¿¡que!?

Avery: lo que escuchaste, no me importa morir si es para hacer lo correcto, así que Akko gana

Akko: bien dicho

De hay Akko lanzo una de las espadas que tenía hacia Chloe, golpeando su cabeza con el mango de la espada haciendo que soltara la pistola, pero de pronto Barbania estaba detrás de ella con sus dos manos agarrando el hacha sobre su cabeza

Barbania: ¡muere de una vez, mocosa!

Sucy: **Garra paralizante**

Sucy salto directamente sobre Barbania agarrando su rostro con su palma que se había llenado de un líquido amarillo que se deslizaba en su rostro hasta la cabeza, soltándola Barbania cayo al suelo sin poder moverse, así que Sucy sonrió hacia Akko que la miro confundida

Akko: que hiciste

Sucy: no esta muerta si te interesa, utilice un veneno paralizante sobre ella, no se podrá mover durante 1 semana

Akko: nada mal, vicecapitán

Sucy: gracias, capitán, pero tendremos que encargarnos de ellos -señalando-

Donde apunto Sucy, Akko noto que todos los soldados Marine estaban con la cabeza baja seriamente apretando sus armas, así que Akko y Sucy se pusieron en posición

Marines: ¡SOMOS LIBRES! -tirando sus armas al aire-

Las dos mujeres vieron como los soldados estuvieron celebrando y sonriendo ya que derrotaron a su capitán, de pronto Sucy se acostó en el suelo, preocupando a Avery, pero Akko le dio una sonrisa a Sucy

Sucy: que día, tengo mucha hambre

Después que se resolvió el lio, los Marines encerraron a Barbania en la cárcel, el trio se encontró en el bar celebrando su victoria con comida alegrando al pueblo que los liberan de la tiranía de Barbania, así que los tres se encontraban comiendo, Avery con un jugo en el mostrador, y en la mesa se encontraba Sucy con 5 platos vacíos de comida y Akko con 7 platos

Sucy: ahh, mucho mejor, oye Akko como puedes comer más que yo

Akko: solo me lo como y ya, además necesitamos estar lleno para nuestra aventura

Sucy: oye, hay mas personas en la tripulación y cuál es nuestro barco

Akko: somo nosotros dos, pero en el camino vamos a conseguir muchos tripulantes, por lo menos quiero que sean 10, y sobre el barco allí esta

Akko apunto hacia la ventana señalando el puerto donde estaba el bote donde llegaron ella y Avery, que Sucy miro con una cara decepcionada por la ventana viendo el bote

Sucy: en eso

Akko: si, te subirás en el mejor barco del mundo

Mientras tanto Avery se encontraba con un jugo de naranja al frente de la tabernera y Mia

Avery: espero que no sea molestia por segunda vez señora

Tabernera: descuidad, esto es por acabar la tiranía de Barbania, además aún tenemos muchos suministros

Mia: además ahora el pueblo esta feliz gracias a ustedes

Avery: no hay de que

Ellas siguieron hablando, hasta que en la puerta de bar entro un hombre Marine inofensivo haciendo que Sucy y Akko se acercaron

Marine: hablamos con el cuartel de la Marina, y permitieron el sustituto del puesto capitán, así que lo salvamos de Barbania, por eso en nombre de todos los soldados de Marine, gracias

Akko: no hay de que -sonriendo-

Marine: pero tenemos que pedirle que dejen la isla cuanto antes, si los oficiales descubren que fuimos ayudados por piratas estaremos en serio problemas

Akko: esta bien, partiremos ahora mismo, Vámonos Sucy

Marine: espera, ella no va a ir contigo -señalando a Avery-

Avery: yo, pensaba unirme a la Marina

Marine: ya veo, pero seria imposible si esta unidos a un grupo de pira…

Akko: ella no es ninguna de nosotras

Avery/Marine: que

Akko: Avery fue secuestrada por un grupo de pirata y…

Akko no continuo ya que Avery golpeo a Akko para que se callara

Avery: idiota no le digas, crees lo que tuve que soportar durante 1 año

Y así ambas empezaron a pelear haciendo una escena y causando un desastre, hasta que Sucy las separo las dos enojadas

Sucy: ya bastan las dos, parecen niñas pequeñas

Avery: es por eso que odio los piratas

Marine: tranquilícense las dos, creo que podemos hacer una excepción contigo

Avery: en serio

Marine: si, aunque comenzaras como conserje, pero pronto accederás para que hacerte aprendiz

Avery: que bien

Avery se alegró y se disculpó con Akko, así que con todo resuelto todos se dirigieron hacia el puerto donde Akko y Sucy zarparon despidiéndose de los habitantes, Marines y Avery

Tabernera: ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!

Mia: ¡CUIDENSE!

Avery: ¡AKKO!, CUANDO LO VEAMOS DE NUEVOS NO TENDRE PIEDAD CONTIGO

Akko: LO DUDO, YO GANARE

Y de por el mar se alejan hasta que ya no pudieron escuchar sus gritos, así que Akko se sentó en una parte del bote seguida de Sucy

Sucy: oye, fue necesaria que la golpearas

Akko: si, no la iban dejar cumplir su sueño por esta con nosotras, pero tengo el presentimiento que lo vamos a encontrar de nuevo

Sucy: si tú lo dices, además sabes a donde vamos a ir

Akko: lo primero será encontrar una navegante

Sucy: una navegante, no sabes a donde vamos

Akko: vamos a la dirección donde dirija el viento -sonriendo-

Sucy: estamos jodidos

**Continuara**


	4. ¡Encontramos a nuestra navegante en peligro! - ¡Relatos de Orana!

Akko: aún falta mucho para la isla Sucy

Dijo una Akko acostada en el suelo de la lancha junto a Sucy mirando al cielo, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se habían separado de Avery y abandonado la isla, Sucy había recomendado que había una isla cerca de esta, pero ella no estaba segura en cuanto tiempo llegaran así que no sabía qué hacer para matar el tiempo

Sucy: te lo dije, no estoy muy segura, si quieres conseguir la mejor ruta tendremos que conseguir una navegante, así no lo perderíamos para llegar a una isla

Akko: si, fuera bueno conseguir una navegante y de paso conseguir un barco

Sucy: qué bueno que lo pensaste, porque si viajamos con este barco no podemos hacer mucho

Akko: en serio, que podría salir mal

**Boom**

Un cañonazo había disparado cerca de la barca donde estaba levantando agua, así que Akko se levantó observando, mientras que Sucy le dio una mirada irritada a la morena que esta noto

Akko: que

Sucy: nunca digas eso de nuevo, trae mala suerte

Akko: bien, pero mira son piratas atacando a alguien

Sucy alzo la vista para ver un barco pirata le tiraban cañonazo a una barca donde estaba una chica con varias fundas llenas de objetos, así que resoplo y miro a Akko

Sucy: bien, que quieres que hagamos

Akko: no está muy lejos de nosotros, así que vamos a ayudarla antes que destruyan la barca por esto disparo

Sucy: me parece bien, pero no puedo ayudarte

Akko: ¿por qué?

Sucy: soy una usuaria de habilidades, el mar me debilita y no puedo nadar, así que tiene que encárgate de esto

Akko: bien lo hare -poniéndose su katana en la boca y agarrando las otras con las manos-, regresare pronto

Akko salto y se tiro al mar dejando a Sucy sola sin nada que hacer, así que se limitó a observar todo el espectáculo

Sucy: que lastima, odio ser una usuaria de habilidades por esto, pero…

Sucy miro al cielo y encontró una nube demasiada peculiar en forma de flor, así que ella se puso a recordar su pasado

**Flashback**

**6 años antes – Pueblo Orana**

El pueblo Orana era un gran campo de vegetación con chozas de madera, pero lo que se veía en vista eran los grandes grupos de niños y personas disfrutando en una fiesta, todos estaban alegres, bailando de un lado a otro y jugando sin parar con la música, toda en la isla era alegría

Excepto a una niña pálida de la edad de 10 años vestida con una capucha que miraba todo desde una ventana en una de las chozas que vivía, ella miraba todo con una expresión diferente, ya que nunca pudo hacer amigos y que sus padres murieron de una enfermedad ella abandono el Orfanato, pero ya que los otros niños no se le acercaban a ella porque le tenían miedo porque hace 2 años había comido una fruta del diablo, creando rumores sobre cosas malas que le sucedería a ellos si se le acercaba, por eso nadie se le acercaba, excepto el

¿?: oh, Sucy te estaba buscando pensé que estaba en la fiesta

Sucy miro hacia la puerta para encontrarse a la única persona que lo salvo de las calles y le dio un hogar, nunca la desprecio como las otras personas y lo ve como un padre, el doctor Bruno un hombre de mediana edad con cabello puntiagudo negro con una pipa en la boca, siempre con una sonrisa, llevando su ropa casual con su bata de doctor

Sucy: no, solo arruinaría la felicidad de la gente

Bruno: oye no diga eso -se sienta al lado de ella-, no arruinas la felicidad de alguien, porque no vamos juntos, podemos coger un par de dulces y divertirse

Sucy: está bien, pero si te emborrachas no te voy a llevar jijiji

Sucy había salido por la puerta, dejando al doctor solo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Bruno: (esta chica), Espérame Sucy jeje

**Fin del Flashback**

Sucy: ahh, creo que ya va a empezar el espectáculo

En otra vista la chica o más bien la pecosa estaba entre la cuerda, por un grupo de piratas que le habían reconocido por robarles, por mala suerte estaba en una zona de poco viento y la habían alcanzado

C. Pirata: ahora si pequeña ladrona, ya no podrás escapar, pagaras por cada moneda de oro que te robaste, cabrones apunten

El barco estaba doblado y de las esquinas salieron 3 cañones apuntando al barco de la pecosa, así que ella había llegado a su fin

Pecosa: por favor, un dios que me ayude -rezo y cerró los ojos-

C. Pirata: ¡FUEGO!

SLAP

La pecosa se agarró fuerte esperando los cañonazos, pero nunca llego, así que abriendo los ojos se sorprendió con los ojos bien abierto, viendo como un barco pirata era partido por la mitad y como una chica morena había caído de pie sobre su barca en frente de ella

Akko: vaya debería practicar con las espadas bajo el agua más seguido, se ve bastante bien -se voltea hacia el barco cortado-, pero necesito más practica

Pecosa: oye tú, eres acaso una clase de Diosa o persona común

Akko: -volteándose hacia la pecosa- oh estas bien, soy Atsuko D. Kagari, pero me puedes llamar Akko y soy un pirata, vi que te atacaron y te ayudé

Dijo ahora notando a la persona que tenía al frente era una chica de la misma edad que Akko un poco más alta de cabello anaranjado con pecas, utilizando lentes, un suéter blanco con rayas amarillo y un pantalón corto, también notaba que tenía tres palos en un cinturón de rodillas

Pecosa: gracias por ayudarme, soy Lotte Yansson estaba dirigiéndome hacia la siguiente isla por provisiones

Akko: espera sabes cómo llegar hacia la siguiente

Lotte: si

Akko: quiere ser mi navegante, estoy reuniendo tripulantes para convertirme en la reina de los piratas

Lotte: no gracias, pero no me juntos con piratas, además puedo cuidarme, no necesito a piratas para sobrevivir en este intenso mar

Akko: que mal, Sucy y yo necesitamos una navegante, no sabemos dónde queda la siguiente isla

Lotte: (espera dijo Sucy, será esa…)

Akko: oye Sucy viste el corte que hice

Lotte miro donde miraba a Akko y vio una barca con una chica pálida y cabello morado, confirmando sus sospechas era la peste Manbavaran

Sucy: nada mal capitán, como está la chica

Akko: está bien, la propuse ser mi navegante, pero ella lo re… -le tapan la boca-

Lotte: oye creo que podremos hacer un trato

**10 minutos después**

Lotte: así que eres una excazadora de piratas

Sucy: si, y tú eres una navegante viajando sola por un mar llenos de piratas

Lotte: si

Dijeron ambas mirándose fijamente, sin hacer ningún movimiento, como si la barca que estuvieran en un campo de guerra, por suerte había alguien que podría pararlas ahora mismo saliendo del agua

Akko: ya regresé, por suerte la encontré alguna bebidas y panes, que le sucede

Lotte/Sucy: no confió en ella

Akko: vamos chicas, ahora somos parte de una tripulación y tienen que llevarse, porque no hacemos esto

Ella se levantó, pasándole una botella de jugo a cada uno, y ella tomo la suya levantándola al aire

Akko: esto es nuestro primer Botín como una tripulación, todos juntos vamos a viajar al Grand Line para poder cumplir mi sueño de ser la reina de los piratas

Sucy: me interesa, al Grand Line para cumplir mi sueño de encontrar el hongo Dexusmes

Lotte: saben que están locas, pero yo también tengo un sueño -se levanta-, mi sueño dibujar el gran mapa del mundo

Y así los tres chocaron su botella, destapándola en el proceso y bebiendo cada una, hasta que Akko en un descuido se cae de la barca, cayendo al mar, haciendo que Sucy y Lotte se abrazaran y rieran por la payasada de la morena

Sucy: (Ahora recuerdo, es este sentimiento que me encanta mi capitán, no es así Bruno)

**Flashback**

Una Sucy de 11 años se encontraba limpiándose su rostro, ya que en la fiesta unos de los niños le habían tirado un tomate podrido, ensuciándola ella escapo del doctor Bruno que lo estaba acompañando, así que ahora estaba encima de la colina viendo todo

¿?: hasta que al fin te encontré

Sucy giro su cabeza solo para encontrarse al doctor Bruno con dos paletas de helado, así que el se acerco a la montaña y se sentó al lado de ella viendo la fiesta del pueblo

Bruno: te estuve buscando por todas partes, tu helado se va a derretir -pasándole el helado-, además no piense en esos niños, solo están celosos por que eres mejor que ellos

Sucy: entonces por ser mejor de ellos, tengo que estar solo

Bruno: escucha Sucy, nadie nace solo en el mundo, te juro que, si algún día sales a la mar, podrás encontrar gente que pueda hacerte reír, solo debe tenerles confianza a ellos, así son los verdaderos amigos

Sucy: gracias doctor, y es muy raro que no este borracho a esta hora jijiji

Bruno: hey, sabes que me puedo controlar muy bien jeje

Y así ambos sonrieron y comieron su helado, viendo a la vista el pueblo había lanzado fuegos artificiales y los dos tenían la mejor vista de todas, este momento que nunca iban a olvidar

**Fin del Flashback**

Cuando Akko sumergió de nuevo vio a sus dos tripulantes llevándose bien y riéndose, así que sonrió y se secó, siguiendo con las bebidas, así que cuando termino todo, ella se puso al frente para observar el futuro que le depara en este intenso mar

**Continuara**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por el capitulo corto, pero tuve un problema de escritor y algunas fallas con el PC, pero seguiré con la historia, ya que me esta encantado como esta
> 
> Así que no se pierdan la aventura de esta tripulación, y en el siguiente capitulo se encontrara con alguien que le da el toque a la serie


	5. ¿Rebelde Mentirosa? - Capitana Amanda

En un pueblo tranquilo se encontraba varias casas con familias adentro, pero esa tranquilidad no iba a durar mucho por una persona

¿?: ¡YA VIENEN LOS PIRATAS!, ¡YA VIENEN LOS PIRATAS!

Una chica que se encontraba gritando que venía los piratas, pero debes de huir, los ciudadanos le lanzaron cosas a la pelirroja que se reía y se escapaba de la multitud, escondiéndose en un árbol

¿?: que bien, esto si es divertido

La pelirroja se acostó en la rama y saco un par de binoculares para observar la isla, desde el pueblo a los niños alegres, pero cuando miro la costa de la isla, vio a una barca que se acercaba a la isla

¿?: genial piratas, ahora es enseñarle quien manda en la isla

Así que ella bajo del árbol y se dirigió directamente hacia la costa, no sin antes recoger algunas cosas

Mientras tanto en la costa, nuestro grupo había desembarcado y habían puesto pie a la isla, pero la que estaba más emocionada era Akko

Akko: al fin tierra, Lotte en donde estamos

Lotte: estamos en Rivertown un pueblo de vegetación y cultivos, seguro que en el centro de la isla podemos conseguir provisiones para llegar a la siguiente isla

Sucy: creen que tengan sake

Akko: solo hay una forma de averiguarlo

Akko dio un paso sobre la costa fue detenido por una canica que fue disparada, así que Sucy y Lotte se pusieron en guardia, mientras que Akko miro hacia donde fue disparada, encontrándose con una chica pelirroja con cabello despeinado usando un chaleco rojo y pantalones jeans corto con una resortera en la mano, también llevaba un par de gafas y un bolso en un costado

Atrás de ella se encontraba una bandera con una calavera con el mismo cabello que la chica, atrás de ella se encontraban varias sombras con palos que no se podían ver porque estaba debajo de los árboles y le tapaban la vista

¿?: Atención piratas, no sé cuál es su misión, pero esta isla está protegida por mí con 3000 hombres en cualquier esquina, alábenme y respétenme como la capitana Amanda O. Neil, la mejor tiradora de todo el East Blue

La chica ahora nombrada Amanda estaba apuntando directamente con su dedo hacia el grupo para intimidarlos, pero no logro nada ya que Lotte y Sucy miraban con aburrimiento, mientras que Akko estaba pensativa recordando algo

Sucy: oye idiota, esto no es un juego por cosas como estas es que matan a idiotas com…

Sucy no pudo hablar porque esquivo una canica de plomo que fue dirigido hacia su cabeza, así que observo a Amanda que tenía cargada su resortera con varias canicas de plomo apuntando hacia el grupo haciendo que Sucy se enojara

Amanda: estas en mi punto de mira, pirata

Sucy: ahora si te ganaste una paliza

La dos iban a empezar a pelear, pero la voz de Akko las detuvo

Akko: espera eres Amanda O. Neil, la hija de Salomón

Amanda: -bajando su resortera-, espera como conoces el nombre de tu padre

Akko: lo sabía, tu padre siempre hablaba mucho de ti, no dejaba de decir tu nombre

Amanda: en serio, tiene que contarme sobre él, venga los invito a comer

Akko: seguro vamos

Akko se unió a Amanda que los guio hacia su pueblo, mientras que atrás Sucy y Lotte observaban la escena de como Akko estaba charlando con Amanda como si fueran amigos de todas las vidas

Lotte: parece que Akko podrá conseguir provisiones

Sucy: ni que lo digas, espero que tenga Sake

**20 minutos después**

El grupo se encontraban en una cafetería del pueblo junto con Amanda que estaba hablando con Akko sobre su padre, más los tres se sorprendieron de que Akko conocía a la tripulación de la pelirroja Chariot

Amanda: no puedo creerlo, mi padre en la tripulación de Chariot, esto es sorprendente, de verdad se ha convertido en un gran pirata, me alegro por el

Lotte: pero Akko como conoces a Chariot Du Nord, es una de las piratas más temidas en los mares, cualquier barco que la ataque nunca ha sobrevivido

Akko: es verdad, nunca les conté sobre mí, pues paso mucho tiempo, pero le hice una promesa a ella -agarrando su espada-, le prometí que le devolviera esta espada cuando me haya convertido en una pirata famosa por los mares, de allí fue que comenzó mi sueño de convertirme en la reina de los piratas

Amanda: increíble, esa son palabras de soñadores, yo algún día saldré al mar para ser una valiente guerrera de los mares, para orgullece a mi padre de ser un pirata

¿?: orgullece a una escoria pirata como padre que patético

Amanda: urgh, Bruno

Un hombre con aspecto de mayordomo había entrado en la cafetería, tenía el cabello negro peinado elegante, con un par de gafas y unos guantes blancos

Bruno: hola, Amanda, creo que aún sigue con tus mentiras todavía

Amanda: todavía de insolente Bruno, dime que te trae por la cafetería

Bruno: no mucho, cuidando al Sr. Ronald y chequeando el pueblo

Amanda: si, trabajo como siempre, creo que me iré

Bruno: si, los mentirosos son muy odiosos, sobre todo si son hijos de pirata que abandonan a sus hijo,,,

Bruno no pudo continuar, ya que Amanda le había golpeado en la cara tumbándolo al piso, cuando miro encontró a Amanda que estaba enojada y algunas personas vieron eso, pero el encargado de la cafetería se puso entre Amanda

Dueño: Amanda esto es imperdonable, golpear al mayordomo del alcalde es algo grave, paga tu comida y vete de aquí

Amanda: bien -frustrada-

Amanda pago su comida y salió de la cafetería pisoteando el piso fuerte, después que salió algunas personas se acercaron a Bruno para ayudarlo, pero el grupo de Akko sabía lo que paso y terminaron su comida, pagaron y salieron

Cuando salieron Sucy noto que algunos niños estaban reunidos en una ventana de la cafetería, así que se acercaron para verlo, pero unos de los niños lo notaron y se asustaron por que los descubrieron

Sucy: saben que es de malos modales espiar a las personas

Los niños se disculparon con ellos y se alejaron, pero un niño se quedó mirando al grupo

Niño: ustedes son amigos de la capitana

Sucy: hablas de Amanda

Akko: si, nos acabamos de conocer

Lotte: sabes algo de Amanda

Niño: no se mucho, todo el pueblo la llama una mentirosa, pero las historias que nos cuentan son muy alegres y divertidas, además todos los niños formamos parte de la tripulación de la capitana Amanda, pero a ella no le gusta hablar de eso, pero el alcalde puede saber

Akko: bien, vive en el centro del pueblo, síganme

Y así el niño guio a las tres hacia la casa del alcalde, pero en otra parte se encontraba a una Amanda en una habitación enojada, dándole vuelta a su cama, sin más agarro su resortera un bolso y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con un hombre mayor de cabello gris con barba y con una ropa rural leyendo el periódico, ese era el alcalde Ronald

Amanda: voy a salir, vuelvo en la noche

Ronald: te metiste en problemas que tienes esa actitud

Amanda: no, aun no, ese mayordomo apestoso que tienes que no respeta

Ronald: -suspirando-, que paso esta vez

Amanda: que al fin escucho noticias de mi padre después muchos años, solo para que apareciera insultándolo, me enfade y le golpee

Ronald: dime Amanda, sientes odio hacia tu padre

Amanda: por supuesto que no, mama y yo nunca tuvimos odio hacia él, es verdad que nos sentimos triste, pero siempre sentimos admiración hacia él, y ahora mismo se encuentra en el barco de la pelirroja Chariot

Ronald: ¡QUE! Cuf cuf cufff

Amanda: viejo

Amanda se acercó con un vaso de agua y una pastilla, dándoselo a Ronald que se lo tomo, después su tos se calmo

Ronald: gracias, Amanda,

Amanda: no hay de que viejo, pero debería no sobre esforzarte tanto, así mucho en esta isla, pero no en ti

Ronald: descuida Amanda, aún tengo mucho de vida, solo es un poco de tos

Amanda: bien solo descansa, regresare en la noche

Ronald: cuídate, Amanda y no causes problemas

Amanda: no prometo nada

Así Amanda salió de la casa, dejando a Ronald solo con una sonrisa, así que se puso a leer el periódico, pasando varios minutos escucho toques que venían de la puerta, así que guardando el periódico se dirigió a la puerta y lo abrió mostrando al trio de piratas con un niño del pueblo

Niño: alcalde, estamos buscando a la capitana

Ronald: entiendo, pero Amanda acaba de salir

Akko: disculpe señor, usted conoce a Amanda

Ronald: sí, Soy Ronald el alcalde del pueblo, ustedes deben ser nuevo en la isla

Akko: si, llegamos a la isla y nos encontramos con Amanda

Ronald: así que son amigos, porque no pasan

Y así todos pasaron, y Ronald hizo café y un jugo para el niño y charlaron sobre lo que querían saber sobre Amanda

Ronald: bueno, yo soy el guardián de Amanda, hace mucho su padre salió al mar dejándolas sola y hace 6 años su madre murió de una enfermedad

Lotte: que mal

Sucy: pero, porque la gente del pueblo parece que no le gusta mucho a ella

Ronald: si, Amanda también es conocida por meterse en problemas y mentir siempre

Sucy: así que es una mentirosa de primera

Ronald: si, pero al mismo tiempo ella mantiene a los niños alegres en el pueblo, le encanta su historia y siempre hacen actividades de piratas

Niño: si, una vez fuimos a capturar un gran dragón verde, que en realidad era una lagartija, pero lo divertíamos, aunque nuestros padres dicen que ella es una mala influencia

Ronald: dime jovencita, de verdad conociste a Salomón -dirigiéndose a Akko-

Akko: si, siempre se la pasaba hablando de ser el mejor tirador y de su hija, ya veo mucho el parecido

Ronald: vaya y pensar que se hombre aun recuerda a su hija, tal vez algún se reencuentra con Amanda, estaría muy feliz con eso

Akko: por cierto, señor, vinimos aquí a ver si podríamos darnos un barco

Ronald: bueno yo…

Bruno: lo siento, pero el Sr. Ronald ya no tiene permitido más visitas

Todos miraron a la puerta para encontrarse al mayordomo Bruno con una gasa en la mejilla derecha por el golpe de Amanda, y tenía una mirada irritada

Ronald: vamos Bruno, son solo visitas, además me siento un poco mejor

Bruno: lo se Sr. Ronald, pero debe recuperarse por completo para seguir con el pueblo, así que las visitas fuera de la casa

Ronald: lo siento muchos muchachos, tal vez podremos hablar en otro momento

Akko: esta bien, espero que se recupere pronto

Lotte: lo vemos

Sucy: bye

Niño: le traeré bocadillos mañana alcalde

Así todo salieron de la casa, dejando solo a Bruno y a Ronald, que se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, pero Bruno lo noto

Bruno: sabe que tendrá que tomarse su pastilla en la noche

Ronald: bien -cierra la puerta-

**En una costa de la isla**

Se encontraba Amanda lanzaron piedras al océano con su resortera que tenía, ella aún estaba enfadada por lo de Bruno, así que estaba atinándole a una piedra que estaba lejos de la costa y le dio a un coral que estaba frotando, así que intento disparar de nuevo hasta que

Akko: oye tiene buena puntería

Amanda se asusto y fallo su tiro, rebotando en un tronco y le da a una palma, después se reincorporo y encontró a Akko que estaba sentada en una piedra

Amanda: Akko me asustaste, que estás haciendo aquí

Akko: no mucho, solo te estaba buscando y los niños me dijeron que estarías aquí

Amanda: ya veo, a que viniste

Akko: no lo sé, pasar el rato, además haces lo mismo que Salomón

Amanda: que, lo mismo que mi papa

Akko: si, cada vez que se enoja siempre se ponía a disparar a cualquier cosa en el mar

Amanda: oye Akko tengo una pregunta que decirte

Akko: dime

Amanda: como conoces en primer lugar a la Yonkou Chariot Du Nord

Akko: bueno, es una historia muy larga, pero en realidad, ella fue la persona que me salvo y el que le hice una promesa

De su cintura ella saca la Shiny Sword y la mira fijamente como viejos recuerdo se reflejaba en su mente, y una sonrisa se le formo en su rostro

Akko: tener la mejor tripulación y convertirme en la Reina de los piratas

**Continuara**


	6. Ataque al pueblo - ¡Defender la isla sea como sea!

Akko: tener la mejor tripulación y convertirme en la Reina de los piratas

Amanda observo a Akko con esa mirada, ella estaba sorprendida con su determinación, pero sobre todo porque ella sabía que los miedos que traía buscar ese tesoro, pero a Akko parecía que no le importaba

Akko: esas palabras fue la que le dije a Chariot, sin importa nada

Amanda: que valiente

Akko: no diga eso, seguro eres valiente, apuesto que si sales al mar, a igual que tu padre

Amanda: quisiera, pero aun tengo algo que hacer

Akko: que es

Amanda: el...

Amanda iba a hablar, pero escuchan una persona hablando bajo el risco, para ver a una chica con sombrero y gafas vestida como una maga callejera, pero llevaba un den den mushi, pero el aura de esa persona no le caía bien

¿?: jefe, ya estoy en la isla

Bien bakamenara, recuerda no llama la atención, y recuerda el plan

Bakamenara: sí señor, mañana por la mañana, la tripulación llegara al pueblo

Entendido, ya sabes que tiene que hacer, tienes que hacer sea un accidente la muerte de señor Ronald

Antes aquellas palabras, Amanda estaba y Akko estaban impactada, este extraño iba a matar al alcalde del pueblo y no solo eso atacar el pueblo

Amanda estaba enojada, no sabía qué hacer, pero antes que haga algo, Akko se levantó y se puso enfrente del señor que se asustó por la morena

Bakamenara: por dios, que susto traes, no me digas que escuchaste todo

Akko: si, no dejaré que le hagan le dan las ganas

Bakamenara: está bien, pero porque no acepta está rosa

Dijo pasándole una rosa de color púrpura que ella tomo y se acercó para que le rociara un polvo morado que hizo que se desmayara en frente de el

Bakamenara: lo siento chica, pero hasta mañana no llegarás a ver la luz del sol por el veneno de la Karahenari

**Karahenari una planta prohibida por el uso de veneno mortal que se encuentra en sus pétalos**

Bakamenara: creo que debería irme

Sin más, él se fue dejando el cuerpo de Akko sola, Amanda que se había escondido, escucho todo, de como si amiga iba a morir y el pueblo iba a ser destruido, así que corrió hacia el pueblo para avisarle

Amanda: ¡CORRAN, MAÑANA UNOS PIRATAS ATACARAN EL PUEBLO!

¡CORRAN, MAÑANA UNOS PIRATAS ATACARAN EL PUEBLO!

Las personas del pueblo empezaron a salir de pueblo, pero tenían una cara molesta dirigida hacia Amanda

Amanda, ya estamos cansados de tus mentiras

Amanda: pero es la verdad, un hombre extraño lo...

Cállate, no queremos escuchar eso de una mentirosa

Amanda: pero es la ver...

Boom

Una bala había rozado el brazo izquierdo de Amanda, cuando miro unos de los campesinos lo apuntaba con un arma

Quiero que te calles y te vayas, no queremos a una mentirosa en este pueblo

Sin más, Amanda se fue agarrando su brazo, sin mirar atrás a los ciudadanos, ella corrió hacia los prados

Mientras tanto Lotte y Sucy se encontraban en un prado con el niño de antes charlando un poco, hasta que en el camino se encontraron a Amanda que corría, cuando Amanda lo vio ella se detuvo

Sucy: oye porque anda tan alterada

Niño: Capitana, que pasó porque está así

Amanda: yo..., Estaba diciendo que venía los piratas, si mi rutina de siempre, no hay que preocuparse por nada

Niño: está bien, si usted lo dice, me retiraré por hoy, lo veremos mañana en la guarida Capitana

El niño partió hacia su casa, mientras que se fue de la vista, hasta que Sucy gruño y Amanda se dio cuenta que no lo había engañado

Sucy: cuéntanos la verdad, no somos tan ilusas

Amanda: -suspira- mañana en la mañana van a atacar el pueblo, Akko y yo encontramos a un tipo extraño hablando sobre un plan para atacar el pueblo para matar al alcalde y quedase con la fortuna

Lotte: eso es horrible, porque no se lo contaste al pueblo

Amanda: lo intente, pero todos creyeron que eran unas de mis mentiras, así que no tengo valor para decírselo a los niños y lo siento por su compañera, pero ella murió

Akko: ¿Quién murió?

Amanda se volteo al origen de la voz y casi se desmaya por el susto, Akko estaba en frente de ella con una sonrisa

Amanda: como, veneno, yo te vi que desmayaste, incluso era mortal

Akko: nah solo me hizo dormir, nada grave

Lotte: qué bueno que está, sabes la situación

Akko: si, mañana atacarán, así que nosotras debemos evitarlo

Amanda: ¿Nosotras?

Akko: si vamos a ayudarte

Sucy: creíste que te íbamos a dejar morir sola

Lotte: no queremos dejar peso muerto

Amanda: chicas, no tengo miedo, si vamos a ganarle a esto piratas necesitaremos un plan

**Noche - casa del alcalde**

Ronald estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana, Amanda no había llegado a casa esta noche y le tenía preocupado

Bruno: señor, ya debería estar en la cama como hace 2 horas

Ronald: lo siento Bruno, es solo que me preocupo por Amanda eso es todo

Bruno: lo se señor, pero no se mejorará, además la señorita O Neil, tuvo suficientes problemas por hoy, otras de sus mentiras que unos piratas atacarían en el amanecer

Ronald: no sé, no parecían como si estuviera jugando o algo así, conozco Amanda muy bien

Bruno: señor, sabe que no pueden confiar en los mentirosos, en cualquier caso, le darán la espalda y solo viven en una ilusión creado por ello mismo, ahora a la cama

Ronald: -suspira- si y dando un último vistazo por la ventana- si Bruno

**En el bosque**

La banda junto a Amanda estaba formada en un círculo, viendo un mapa de la isla que había traído Amanda

Amanda: bien, los piratas llegarán al amanecer, así que el plan es intersectaros en este punto -apuntando su dedo en una pendiente-, este camino es necesario para ir directamente al pueblo, así que aprovecharemos para hacer una emboscada, así que vamos a hacer lo mejor que podemos hacer

Akko: golpear

Sucy: envenenar

Lotte: robar

Amanda: esconderme -golpeada-

Akko y Sucy: ¡Ni lo sueñes! -enfadada-

Amanda: es broma, yo le dale apoyo por detrás, soy una tramposa, pero lo mejor que tengo es mi puntería, así que vamos a hacerlo

Sin más el grupo se preparó, haciendo trampas en la pendiente y trucos, listo para el amanecer, y así esperaron, hasta que dieron los primeros rayos de sol, dando alerta que era el amanecer, así que ellos esperaron en la costa

Habían pasado una hora y no había señales de un barco pirata, no sabían que había pasado

Sucy: Amanda, de verdad este el camino para llegar al pueblo

Amanda: si, al menos que, ¡Oh no!

Lotte: que pasa Amanda

Amanda: al otro lado, hay otro camino, pero es inestable, pero ellos podrían lograr cruzarlo, hay que darse rápido -se fue corriendo-

Akko: espera, donde está el lugar

Amanda: ESTAN AL OTRO LADO DE LA ISLA CORRAN RAPIDO, YO LO DISTRAELE

y sin más Amanda se fue a toda prisa, dejando a la banda que no sabían a dónde a excepción de Lotte, así que tuvo que guiarlos

**En el otro lado de la isla**

Un grupo de piratas habían llegado a la costa, su galeón tenía un puma de calavera junto con la bandera pirata

Entre el grupo de piratas que había, que estaban emocionados por llegar, Bakamenari, se puso en frente de ellos

Bakamenari: bien cabrones, saben lo que hay que hacer, tienen que hacer la muerte de ese viejo alcalde sea un accidente, después podrán hacer lo que quieran a esa aldea, entendido

Con un grito de los hombres, el entendió que entendía el plan, así que, con una sonrisa, se puso de espalda y apunto su dedo hacia el sendero que llevaba al pueblo

Bakamenari: ¡VAYAN CABRONES!

Con los gritos el grupo de piratas empezó a correr hacia el sendero, pero una bala de plomo había chocado con unos de ellos haciéndolo caer, deteniendo al grupo

Oye de quién fue eso

Amanda: de mi por supuesto

Encima del sendero, se encontraba Amanda apunta si con su resortera, cargándola

Amanda: está isla es mi territorio, soy la mujer que tiene a 5000 piratas bajo mi tripulación, todo me conocen como la capitana Amanda, así que lárguense sucios piratas de mi isla

El grupo miro la chica, solo para reírse de ella, pero callan cuando disparo otra bola de plomo dándole a otro compañero, así que se enojan

Ya verás mocosa

Nadie se mete con nuestra banda

Los tripulantes cargando hacia Amanda, disparando otra bola de plomo, pero no detuvo a los otros, así que cuando estaban a punto de agarrarla

Amanda: **trampa secreta - piso resbaladizo**

Los tripulantes sintieron que perdía el agarre de sus zapatos solo para mirar que el piso tenía aceite y cayeron, haciendo que el aceite lo llevarán hacia abajo

Amanda: se los dije, nadie pásala de aquí

Muy lenta

Amanda no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando si tío un duro golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza

Así que cayó al piso, con sangre en su cabeza, mientras que al lado de ella se encontraba un pirata con un mazo que le había pegado

Vaya que inútil, no vale nada está chica, cabrones suban que se van a perder la diversión

El pirata avanzó un poco, solo para detenerse y mirar su pie, donde Amanda lo tenía agarrado, pero ella tenía los ojos a punto de llorar

Amanda: no dejaré que den un paso más, mi pueblo piensa que tendrán un día pacifico, ellos aún no saben nada, así que haré que esa mentira sea real y disfrutarán como el resto de todos los días, ¡Por eso no lo dejaré pasar!

Ya déjame idiota, solo estorba -se libera del agarre-, ya es hora de quitarle el oro a esos pueblerinos

Amanda no pudo hacer nada, no podía proteger a su pueblo, ella iba a morir, todo estaba perdido, hasta que vio que el pirata que lo había golpeado regresaba volando, haciendo que chocara con sus compañeros

Bakamenari: ¡Imposible!

En el risco de encontraban la banda de Akko, con una mirada desafiante hacia todos ellos, Lotte tenía un bastón entre sus brazos, Sucy tenía cubierto su mano con un líquido púrpura que formaba una garra y Akko llevaba sus tres espadas en posición

Amanda se secó las lágrimas por la afortunada porque ellas llegarán

Amanda: Chicas

Akko: descansa Amanda, nosotros lo haremos cargo

Bakamenari: ¡Es imposible, como sobreviviste al veneno de la Karahenari, ni siquiera un almirante de la marina

Akko: bueno soy más fuerte que ellos, jajaja

Tonterías jefe, son las chicas, además le ganamos en número

Los piratas de habían levantado de nuevo, cargaron hacia ellas, pero Lotte se había adelantado entre ellos y lo había golpeados con su bastón

Akko: nada mal Lotte, no sabía que podías pelear

Lotte: tengo que defenderme cuando salgo al mar

No deberían distraerse fácilmente

Un grupo apareció por detrás apunto de cortar a la morena con sus espadas, pero Sucy se había puesto en el medio

Sucy: garras venenosas

En sus manos se habían formado una baba en forma de garra afilada que detuvo las espadas

Sucy: saben que no es de buena educación atacar por la espalda

Mientras tanto, Akko estaba mirando al grupo que tenía en frente, un poco enojada se puso en posición y corrió hacia el grupo

Ahora verás pequeña mocosa

Vas a morir

Los piratas intentaron atacar a Akko pero ella bloqueaba cada ataque con una espada y con la otro golpeaba para dejarlo heridos

Con Lotte ella había acabado con su grupo, pero de pronto vino una gran maza que apenas pudo bloquear y tuvo que retroceder, ella miro a la mujer que tenía en frente, tenía unos músculos que podría cargar al menos dos mazas, su ropa era una blusa azul con un corazón en el medio y unos pantalones jeans ajustado para mostrar las piernas muy buenas que tenía, y tenía un gorro que decía Goomy

Goomy: hola pecosita, mi nombre es Goomy navegante del puma marino

Lotte se puso en guardia y espero cualquier índice, solo para ver qué había dos de ellas en un lugar, pero una se movió y por poco no la esquiva, así que ella golpeó con su bastón y vio como se había traspasado por el cuerpo de la mujer, para ver qué estaba detrás de ella

Goomy: sorprendida verdad, es mi juego de la ilusión, no sabrás cuál es real y no

Lotte: diablos, pero tengo que avanzar

Mientras tanto Sucy, había paralizado a la mitad de los tripulantes que se enfrentaron a ellas, algunos intentaban moverse, pero no podían, más por el esfuerzo

Pero de pronto un cuchillo iba directo a su pecho, pero lo esquivo para ver a un hombre con bata de laboratorio con la etiqueta Fristic y una máscara de gas con varios cuchillos en su mano

Fristic: gusto en conocerte peste morada, soy el doctor Fristic y seré tu oponente

Sucy: bueno Doc., no pedí un doctor, aunque podría disfrutar con tu cuerpo

Fristic: su, si lo intentas, te he estado estudiando y se cómo funcionas, eres débil atacando a distancia

De pronto el empezó a lanzar cuchillos hacia Sucy que solo pudo utilizar sus garras para desviarlo a otra dirección

Así que Akko detuvo a los piratas restante y ahora estaba con Bakamenari que aún estaba sorprendida

Bakamenari: no puedo creerlo, nuestro plan de 3 años, ustedes lo están arruinando todo

Akko: ustedes se lo buscan, además porque están haciendo esto

Bakamenari: nuestro capitán es un hombre estratégico planeo esto para quedarnos con las riquezas de ese alcalde viejo, solo necesita el tiempo necesario

Akko: hablas de tu capitán, pero donde estará

Bakamenari: como si te lo vaya a decir

¿?: Parece que alguien no cumplió con lo que acordamos, y saben muy bien lo que pasa a los que no cumple las órdenes

Las peleas se detuvieron, la banda se detuvo y se quedaron asombrados por quién era, mientras que los tripulantes piratas estaban asustados, ya que sabían que si capitán era un hombre peligroso y que no cumplen su plan podría morir

Lotte: ¡No puede ser!

Sucy: tskk

Amanda: tu, tu, cabron...

Fristic/Goomy: Cap..., Capitán

Bakamenari: ¡CAPITÁN BRUNO!

**To be continued**


	7. Batalla por la isla - Dagas contra Espadas

Bakamenari: ¡CAPITÁN BRUNO!

todos estaban mirando al mayordomo, algunos estaban asombrados, otros con miedo, pero la que estaba irritada era Amanda que se había levantado del suelo, aunque su cuerpo le dolía

Amanda: ¡BRUNO CABRON, QUE CARAJOS ESTA HACIENDO AQUI!

Bruno: vaya, pero si es la cobarde de Amanda, sabes no pensé que te veía por aquí, seguro te habría escondido, pero no estaba en mis planes que mus hombres estaban perdiendo el tiempo, y saben lo que pasa sino cumples mis ordenes

Esto último lo dijo con una mirada irritada, mientras que los piratas temblaban de miedo, Akko y compañía no sabía que está pasando, hasta que Lotte se dio cuenta

Lotte: Bruno Sombra Negra, capitán de los piratas Eclipse, pero no había sido capturado por la Marina

Bruno: vaya parece que alguien conoce mi historia, pero eso solo fue parte de mis planes, si puedo engañar a la Marina fácilmente como la gente de este estúpido pueblo, sobre todo al viejo ese que estado envenenando todo este tiempo

Amanda estallo en ira y se acercó para darle un puñetazo, pero Bruno se movió rápidamente, poniéndose detrás de ellas, con dagas saliendo de su mano la puso sobre su pecho apuntando al corazón

Bruno: sabes Amanda, recuerdo que me debes un golpe, así que estoy decidido entre dejarte una herida fatal o los ojos, parece muy tentador

Amanda estaba sudando a punto de morir, pero Akko se acerca rápidamente y empuja a Amanda a un lado y para el ataque de Bruno que gruñía

Bruno: quiero saber porque la estas ayudando, solo eres un forastero que no pertenecen a esta isla

Akko: vamos a ayudar a nuestra amiga, y no dejaremos que lleguen al pueblo

Bruno: ya veo, novata, pero déjame decirte algo sobre ser pirata -acercándose con las dagas-, es bueno tener fama y buscar tesoro, pero todo ese peso te aburre, fue por eso que fingí mi captura, estaba cansado de ser perseguido, pero escuche de este pueblo y el dinero que tiene ese viejo, eso hizo que planeara este plan

Después que aquella palabra, Amanda estaba furiosa, pero cambio cuando vio que alguien venía a la espalda de Bruno se asustó, Bruno también lo sintió e iba apuñarla aquella persona

Amanda: viejo ¡NOOOO!

Amanda había saltado empujando a Ronald, que había estado de camino de ser apuñalado, ambos caen al piso con un fuerte sonido

Bruno: vaya, no pensé que estaría aquí, aún es temprano para que se levan...

Bruno ya no pudo continuar, ya que Ronald le había apuntado con una pistola, él estaba a punto de presionar el gatillo, Bruno aun seguía tranquilo

Bruno: señor, será mejor que baje eso

Ronald: lo escuche todo Bruno, hasta el veneno, recuerdo que después que llegaste, fue que me empeore, no por trabajar mucho en el pueblo, tu, confié en ti

Bruno: vamos señor Ronald, cree que puede matarme con una simple pistola

Ronald no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Bruno se acercó rápidamente con sus dagas, pero el ataque fue detenido por las espadas de Akko que detuvieron el ataque

Akko: recuerda, tu combate esta contra mi

Bruno: eres molesta

Ambos estaban enfrentándose uno a uno, cada corte veloz que daba Bruno con sus dagas, Akko lo bloqueaba y intentaba atacar, pero no podía, ya que Bruno era más ágil, ambos intentaron atacar lo mejor que pudieron

Mientras tanto Bakamenari observaba desde lejos, pero terror fue cuando vio a Sucy creando una ola de veneno por sus brazos acabando con Fristic y que Goomy se encontraba derrotada con fuertes golpes y sangre en la nariz y que la otra chica no se encontraba

Pero su temor fue cuando Sucy la fijo como objetivo, así que el corrió hacia Ronald que se lo llevó al bosque

Bruno: Bakamenari recuerda el plan

Bakamenari: si capitán

Sucy sin perder el tiempo, agarro a Amanda que estaba tirada en el suelo y se dirigió hacia el bosque

Mientras tanto Akko ataco a Bruno, pero él lo esquiva con un pasó hacia atrás

Bruno: ya que el objetivo no es aquí, ya puedo acabar contigo

Tras esto, el saco sus dagas que tenían una soga y se lo amarró a sus dos brazos, de pronto él se empezó a tambalear de un lado a otro

No capitán, aún estamos aquí

Capitán tenga piedad por favor

No quiero morir aquí

De pronto el de desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, había pasado varios segundos y nada

Lotte que estaba en el barco pirata, había sacado una bolsa grande con oro, se asomó a ver cómo estaba la pelea, pero fue raro que todos estaban quietos

Zaps

Un pirata había sido cortado en el pecho, sorprendiendo a los demás, incluso a Lotte y Akko

Zap zap

Varios hombres fueron heridos por la misma garra y seguía, pero Akko estaba enfadada por lo que veía

Akko: ¡DESGRACIADO, COMO LE HACES ESTO A TU PROPIOS NAKAMAS!

Bruno: nakamas, esto son solo personas que están bajos mis órdenes, y si les ordenó que mueran, por supuesto que lo harán

Akko: eres un...

Akko no pudo decir, ya que un corte se había formado en la mejilla, se movió rápidamente y otro corte paso por su ropa y de pronto sintió el aire para anticipar un corte y hacerle tropezar con sus espadas a Bruno que ahora se notaba

Bruno: parece que me descubriste, pero que crees que pueda seguirme

Akko: ya verás, te venceré

**Con Amanda y SUCY**

SUCY estaba corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque buscando cualquier pista, mientras que Amanda observaba a un lugar, hasta que encontró una ropa inusual

Amanda: SUCY lo encontré está allí

Sucy: gracias

Dijo tirándola al suelo, empezando a correr hacia los dos, mientras que Bakamenari, había notado a Sucy y cogió a Ronald como rehén, sujetándolo por el cuello

Bakamenari: no des un pasó más, o lo mato ahora mismo

Sucy se paró, no sin antes golpear una rama que estaba en el medio, Bakamenari estaba confundido hasta que se alertó por qué ahora estaba Amanda apuntando con su resortera

Amanda: gracias, esa rama estaba estorbando, **Técnica Asesina Disparo de pólvora**

Ella disparo apuntando a la cabeza, logrando darle, para que Bakamenari soltara a Ronald por la explosión y cayera de espalda derrotado

Sucy: bien hecho Amanda, por lo menos no eres una inútil después de todo

Amanda: oye yo no soy inútil

Mientras que las dos discutían, Ronald aún estaba observando a Amanda, recordándole a una persona que había conocido antes

**Flashback**

Salomón: sabes Ronald, un día voy a navegar por este mar y me convertirse en el mejor tirador de todo

Ronald: pero Salomón, que va a pasar de tu esposa y de tu hija que va a nacer

Salomón: aún no lo sé, por lo menos no me iré ahora, pero sé que mi esposa lo aceptaría y que mi hija algún día seguirá mis pasos, cuando salga a mar, es el momento que te conviertes en una persona con valor, así que prométeme Ronald, que cuando Amanda tenga la edad suficiente, que zarpe con sus propios Nakamas

**Fin de flashback**

Ronald: creo que ya es momento en cumplir mi parte de la promesa, Salomón

**Regresando con Akko**

Akko tenía varias cortadas en el cuerpo o ropa desgarrada, más hombres salieron heridos, haciendo que Akko se enojara más, pero tenía que estar en guardia

Bruno estaba a punto de rematar a Akko, pero se sorprendió porque frente al apareció un fantasma distrayendo lo e hizo que redujera su velocidad

Lotte: Akko hora

Akko contrataco y tumbó a Bruno, rompiendo sus dagas, haciendo que no corrala más

Akko: ya se acabó, no podrás ganar, rinde te dé una vez

Bruno: y crees que me rendiré contra ti, este era mi plan perfecto, fingir mi muerte para que evadir a la marina y caza recompensas, tú no sabes lo que es la vida de un pirata

Bruno se levantó de nuevo y había sacado dos dagas en sus manos y apunto hacia Akko, pero ella agarra las dos manos y evita las dagas para no cortarse

Akko: entonces, sino te gusta la vida de pirata, no está capacitado para ser uno

Akko levantó la cabeza hacia atrás y se abalanzó chocando con la cabeza de Bruno, con un fuerte golpe en la frente lo desmayo cayendo al suelo derrotado

¡Capitaaannnm!

Los otros piratas estaban sorprendidos, su capitán había sido derrotado por una adolescente, que ahora apuntaban con su espada hacia ellos

Quien diablos es ella

Akko: mi nombre es Atsuko D. Kagari, recuerden ese nombre porque soy la persona que se convertirá en la Reina de los piratas, ahora quiero que abandones a esta isla en este instante y si escucho noticia de nuevo sobre ustedes, será tendrán que ver conmigo

Con el miedo en el corazón los piratas agarraron a sus compañeros caídos y buscaron a Bakamenari para retirarse

Akko sabiendo que había ganado, se acuesta en el suelo viendo las nubes, junto a Lotte que se sienta al lado

Lotte: no te había visto así de enojada

Akko: solo me cayó mal, la vida de un Nakama es muy importante

Lotte: Nakama

**To be continued**


	8. La tiradora se une a la banda - El Shiny Fox zarpa al mar

Amanda se sentía diferente, seguro que era la adrenalina del momento, hacer algo que no sea mentir o huir, por primera vez era valiente, como su padre, fueron eso pensamiento que quiso separarse del grupo para meditar en su lugar especial

Era un claro con vista al mar, donde se podría ver el mar azul a cualquier vista, juntando con varias tablas de madera y señuelos de piratas, junto con una bandera pirata que tenía una calavera con cabello rojo como el de ella

Aunque su papá era un genial pirata, el zarpó al mar, seguro por esa emoción que se sentía ahora, aunque ella hubiera salvado el pueblo y nadie le creía, por lo menos le bastaba que los ciudadanos y los niños estuvieran bien

Por eso mismo se sorprendió cuando los niños estaban al frente de ella y con lágrimas en sus ojos y fueron corriendo hacia ella

Asustando la y tumbando la en el proceso, los niños no paraban de llorar, por lo que Amanda optó por calmarlos hasta que podrían hablar bien

Amanda: ya ya, que pasa chicos, porque están así

Capitana, lo sabemos todo

Porque nunca nos dijo

-llorando- no tenía preocupada

Amanda: ¿Qué?, A qué se refieren

Vimos como los piratas atacaron la isla

Amanda: ¡Que, como!

Vi el barco está mañana, la busqué, pero nunca la vi, encontré algunos niños y fuimos a ver, la encontramos defendiendo con algunas personas

De verdad usted es valiente capitana

Intentamos decirles a algunos adultos, pero no lo creen, hasta lo de Bruno

Amanda bajo la cabeza lentamente, para después subirla con una sonrisa y subir al frente del tronco con su sonrisa

Amanda: chicos, no importar lo que digan, si los adultos creen que fue una mentira, quiero que se mantenga

Pero capitana

Amanda: además, díganme chicos, cuáles son sus sueños

Nuestros sueños

Amanda: si, cada uno quiere ser una cosa cuando crezca, así que díganme, cuáles son sus sueños

Yo quiero ser un gran doctor

Yo un famoso escritor

Una gran bailarina

Amanda: muy bien chicos, para cumplir su sueño tiene que trabajar duro para eso, por eso yo voy a cumplir mi sueño

Capitana

A qué se refiere

Amanda: voy a zarpar al mar, voy a convertirme en la mejor guerrera de los mares

Capitana acaso usted

No diga que no es cierto -lagrimas-

Capitana porque

Amanda: ya se lo dije chicos, hay que trabajar duro para cumplir su sueño, por eso quiero que cumplan mi última orden

No capitana

Capitana -llorando-

**Flashback**

Se encontraba una Amanda de 12 años trabajando en lo que parecía una bandera pirata, aunque estaba un poco mal dibujada, pero no le importo, ella encontró este claro que puede ser un buen escondite

Hasta que escucho alguno paso y saco una resortera, hasta que noto que eran algunos niños de 6 o 7 años, así que la bajo

Amanda: oigan, no son muy pequeños para estar aquí, sus padres

Mamá me habló que eres una chica mala

Porque siempre te la pasas gritando al pueblo

Amanda: yo, son solo esos adultos que no saben que hablar

Oye que hace, parece divertido

Amanda: a esto -señalando la bandera-, es una bandera pirata, los piratas son personas valientes que zarpan al mar y luchan contra los malos, un día quiero zarpar al mar y ser alguien valiente

Suena divertido, que dicen

Uuu, seguro que podemos divertirnos juntos

Nos dejaría unir a su tripulación

Amanda: por supuesto, desde hoy forman parte de la tripulación pirata de Amanda, desde tendrán que llamarme capitana y como primera orden quiero que trabaje duro para conseguir su sueño, entendido

¡Si, Capitana! -al unísono-

**Fin del Flashback**

Amanda: ¡Quiero que trabajen duro para conseguir su sueño!, No es nada imposible si lo intentan

Los niños con lágrimas en los ojos, correspondieron el gesto y el mensaje de su capitana, y diciendo si, lloraron por orgullo hacia su capitana, aunque no lo supiera, Amanda que estaba de espalda, se encontraba llorando aún con su sonrisa

Amanda: (Chicos, espero que cumplan sus sueños)

Mientras tanto en un sendero en el bosque, Ronald junto con el trio se encontraban caminando, después de la pelea, ellos se habían ido a descansar y a comer, siendo pagado todo por el Alcalde por ayudar, aunque los aldeanos no sabían, cosa que no desabrochó el grupo por lo que comieron, principalmente Akko

Habiendo terminando, Ronald había aparecido de nuevo en la cafetería con una mochila un poco pesada y había guiado al grupo hacia donde estaban ahora

Akko: señor Ronald, cuál es la sorpresa que nos va a dar

Lotte: ya quiero verlo

Ronald: tranquilícense ya casi llegamos

Algunos minutos ellos podrían ver que estaban en una orilla del mar, pero lo que le sorprendió fue lo que parecía un barco frente a ellas, más bien una carabela, tenía un mascarón en forma de zorro, pero de color blanco como si brillara, una gran vela cubierta

Lotte: ¡Una Carabela!

Akko: ¡Tiene un mascarón!

Sucy: nada mal -sonríe-

Ronald: si no mal lo recuerdo, ustedes me pidieron un barco cuando lo conocimos, así que le ofrezco este barco por ayudar a salvar la isla

Akko: seguro

Ronald: por supuesto, antes que me convirtiera en alcalde de este pueblo, era un carpintero y en mis tiempos trabaje en este barco, si pudiera ponerle un nombre, seria Shiny Fox

Y así Ronald le enseño el barco a las chicas, mostrándole la cocina, el timón, los cuartos, la sala de anclaje y el baño, también le enseño como conducir el barco con el timón, aunque la única que entendió fue Lotte

Acabando de enseñarle, Ronald se había bajado, pero se encontró a Amanda con una sonrisa

Amanda: hola viejo, tengo algo que decirte

Ronald: Amanda, que bueno que te veo, acabo de regalarle este barco a tus amigos

Amanda: vaya, sobre eso viejo, yo..., Voy a zarpar al mar

Ronald: lo se Amanda, por eso estuve esperando este día

Amanda: espera, ¿Qué?

Ronald: creíste que no sabía, siempre has querido zarpar como tú padre, pero no tenías el valor de hacerlo hasta hoy, así que hice esto

Amanda: hacer que

Ronald le había entregado la mochila a Amanda, y ella reviso que era un par de ropa, varias herramientas y su resortera, pero lo que más le sorprendió era un collar muy especial para ella

Amanda: viejo esto es...

Sucy: oye -llamando la atención-, vas a subir o que

Amanda: ¿Qué?

Ronald: este es tu primer paso, para que seas una persona valiente como tú padre, ahora tú debes saber si darlo o dejarlo

Amanda: pero, no les importa que vaya

Akko: por supuesto que no, acaso no somos Nakamas

Tras eso, Amanda soltó par de lágrimas, pero dio una sonrisa y salto al aire

Amanda: ¡Llámame capitana!

Akko: ¡JODETE, LA CAPITANA SOY!

Tras eso, todos empezaron a subir, y la despedida, alzaron la vela y se dirigieron al mar, mientras que Ronald soltaba una lágrima ya que se fueron

Ronald: espero que encuentres a tu padre Amanda, la casa se sentirá extraña con mucha tranquilidad

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, algunos niños estaban reunidos, en el centro del pueblo con una sonrisa

Muy bien chicos, hay que seguir con el legado de la capitana

Si, listo, a la una...

Dos...

Tres...

¡YA VIENEN LOS PIRATAS!

Los niños empezaron a gritar y a correr, enojando algunas personas del pueblo, aunque a los niños le gustaban

En el barco que se había alejado de la isla, las chicas estaban haciendo su bandera, Akko cogió una tela negra y había pintado una calavera con su cabello castaño, pero estuvo mal dibujada que se veía deforme

Akko: que le parece

Sucy: eso es horrible

Lotte: no va ser nuestra bandera pirata

Amanda: yo lo puedo hacer mejor

Así que Amanda agarro otra tela negra y dibujo otra calavera que tenía su cabello rojo y puntiagudo

Amanda: que le parece, es la mejor bandera...

Amanda fue golpeada por Akko y Sucy que aparecieron por la espalda

Akko: te dije que yo soy el capitán

Así que ahora, Amanda hizo otro dibujo, pero está vez la calavera de Akko bien hecha en la tela

Amanda: ahora sí

Lotte: se ve increíble

Akko: genial, ahora dibujara en la vela

Amanda: Que

Con mucho esfuerzo y dificultades Amanda había pintado la vela donde se veía la calavera de Akko, ahora los cuatros con 4 vasos grande con jugo de naranja chocando entre si y festejando

Akko: ahora vamos hacia nuestro destino

**To be continued**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que le haya gustado el inicio de esta historia
> 
> Apoyen la historia para seguir con las aventuras de Akko hacia el Grand Line


End file.
